


Сны о том, что могло быть

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, Past Nyssara, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Один из кошмаров Сары.





	Сны о том, что могло быть

Ладонь Ниссы поверх ее руки, держит, не дает уронить кинжал, не позволяет предательской дрожи пробиться наружу, помешать движению.

Шепот Ниссы настойчивый, но Сара едва ли слышит хоть слово. Потому что сейчас кинжалом, зажатым в руке, вспарывает человека, которого заказали Лиге. У мужчины тронутые сединой виски, темные глаза и гладко выбритые впалые щеки.

Первый удар был в грудь, над солнечным сплетением. В реальности — кинжал бы застрял, но здесь действуют правила сна, правила кошмара. Потому лезвие с отвратительным хрустом и чавканьем ползет вверх и вверх. Запах крови одуряюще сильный, настолько, что кажется, будто в воздухе должна висеть мелкая кровяная взвесь, и Сара бы упала, но ее поддерживает Нисса. Одна ее ладонь на поясе, а второй она хватается за руку Сары и ведет ее вверх.

Мужчина не умирает, клекочущие звуки вырываются из его горла, на губах пузырится кровь, стекает по подбородку, капает на руку Сары. Кинжал медленно поднимается выше, разрезая одежду, кожу, мышцы и кости под ней. Они расходятся в стороны так легко, будто она вскрывает труп. Кровь хлещет, и мышцы судорожно сжимаются.

В реальности мужчина давно бы умер, но Саре снится кошмар и, что самое худшее, она это знает.

— Ты молодец, — говорит Нисса. — Ты отлично справляешься.

Лезвие уже на шее, Сара видит гортань, которую разрезает, видит, как она сокращается, когда мужчина пытается закричать, но выдает только отвратительный хрип. Кровь заливает не только руки, она брызгает на лицо Сары, на костюм, на обувь.

И только когда Нисса отпускает руку Сары — та может проснуться. Судорожно вдохнуть и вскинуться на кровати.

— Что с тобой? — спрашивает Ава, мгновенное просыпаясь, вместе с ней. — Ты в порядке?

«Нет, — думает Сара, — конечно, я не в порядке».

— В полном, — отвечает она вслух. — Просто не стоило брать второй кусок индейки, которую пожарил Рори. Кто знает, чем он ее до этого облил.

Прежде чем Ава успевает что-то сказать, Сара сгребает ее в объятия и шепчет в волосы:

— Давай просто спать.

Хорошо, что Ава больше не спрашивает.

Потому что тогда придется говорить ей, что самым страшным в кошмаре было не убийство, а то, что оно не волновало Сару. Ей, наоборот, хотелось его затянуть. Ее волновало только то, чтобы Нисса как можно дольше была рядом с ней, пусть даже так — направляя ее руку с зажатым в ней кинжалом.


End file.
